The Red Heart
by dragon07
Summary: Richelle is moving, and her uncle in the states offers to let them come and live with him. What will happen when this girl with a gift and her family meets a whole coven of vampires? My first fanfic. please r&r. more summary inside pologue
1. prologue

Summary: mostly what's the sumary before you read, but it has occs. there are some things that have changed since i've actually written the stories, so i'm updating all the chapters (even though that i didn't change anything in them). Forks became Chicago, Forks High became another name that i can't remember, and many of the things have changed for later chapters.

Prologue:

Richelle looked up at the bright sky, her face wet from the rain shower that had just passed. Her cousins played in the mud that had accumulated in the yard. She only wished to go and play with them too, but no matter how much she tried, she would never have a chance to play with them.

They knew of a secret that she kept away from everyone else in their homeland, and they didn't want to risk her using her secret to her advantage. It made her life hard.

Richelle got up and began to walk home. Her cousins paused a moment to see what she was doing and played on with their little mud war. She was too old to be playing with them, but she had never had the chance to actually play with children her age.

The superstition that drifted among her immediate family members kept the people away. They didn't want anything to do with their family.

Richelle opened the door to see her father, mother and brothers talking at the table. She decided to join them and sat in her seat.

Her father looked at her, "Richelle, we are going to be moving,"

"Where?" Richelle asked,

"We are going to America," her brother, Lyle, answered.

She looked at Arceneaux. He only nodded.

"Father's been saving up for this for a long time," Reynard mumbled.

"Come on Re-Re, we all know you want to go too," Lyle exclaimed. "Arce won't show it, but he'll go too. I bet Richie, would like it."

Arceneaux cringed at the sound of his nickname from Lyle. He never did like it.

"What do you think Richelle?" her father asked."Your uncle Michael said he would help fund our move."

Richelle thought for a moment. Uncle Michael had lived in the U.S. for years. She had hear so many stories of the states when he came back to France for visits. She nodded, "I would like to go too."

Richelle-Artistic, strong

Lyle-Unique

Reynard-brilliant

Arceneaux-Friendly, heavenly


	2. The New Home

The New Home

Richelle looked out the van. Uncle Michael had personally come to the airport and picked them up. She wondered what life would be like in the United States. She kept hearing her brothers telling their uncle that he drove too slowly. The only answer they got from him was that this wasn't the U.S. and NOT Paris.*

"Uncle Michael, what is American football? I read about it in school, but it still doesn't make any sense to me," Lyle asked.

Uncle Michael just laughed, "What's there to know? It's just a bunch of boys trying to get this ball to one side of the field while other guys try to stop them. That's just a summary."

"What's the word for football in America, mom? Soccer?" Reynard asked.

"That's it," She answered. She went on talking with Uncle Michael.

Arceneaux looked over to Richelle. "Your awfully quiet, little sister."

Richelle turned a little.

"She's probably just nervous," Father answered from the front seat.

"It'll be better here, Richie I promise," Arceneaux assured.

"You don't have to worry so much, you have your…gift under control."

"You and Reynard are doing fine. You both just need a little more practice. At least you have more control than Reynard."

"Hey, that wasn't my fault. (mumbled) No one told me that I had powers." Reynard turned red.

"At least Lyle and I fixed the problem."

"What are you talking about back there?" Uncle Michael called.

"Reynard 'accidentally' made a winter storm. Good thing it was winter, huh Re-Re?" Lyle began to laugh.

"That's not funny Lyle," Father scolded. "Stop messing with your brother."

The van pulled into the driveway of a large house. Lyle and Reynard were the first to get out of the van. They both looked up in amazement.

"Like it boys?" Uncle Michael called. "It has five bed rooms, so you each can choose a room."

"But that some of us in the same room," Lyle pointed out. Shooting a look at Arceneaux.

"There's an extra room in the basement," Uncle Michael responded.

"That's a really big, Uncle," Richelle's voice rang. She was standing outside the van. Arceneaux was right behind her. They were both looking up at the house.

"I was saving up you know. Nihel, I found a job opening at the hospital. It's not that big right now, but it'll do. Well, it's actually really big. You're going to be working as a doctor's assistant. Mainly for Dr. Cullen, but for some others as well."

"Thank you Michael," Father replied.

"I call the room in the basement!" Lyle called grabbing his things.

Arceneaux just shook his head. Lyle was the second oldest, but he was the most fun loving out of all four of them.

They all unpacked their things, and walked to their new home. The inside seemed bigger there were a large foyer, a staircase that went to the second floor, and a door that looked like it could lead to the basement.

Richelle walked up the stairs and picked the room that overlooked the driveway. The house seemed like a mansion to her.

The only thing on her mind was what life would be like living in the states. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a "boom" sound. Unfazed by the sound, she walked out of her room and looked over the edge of the staircase. Reynard.

"**In the name of all things that are sane, what are you two doing?**" Father's voice called.

"Re-Re's playing with a light bulb!"Lyle called back.

"Stop playing with electricity, Reynard!" Mother yelled.

"Or anything weather related," Arceneaux ordered walking into the foyer.

"I couldn't help it. I just wanted to look at it," Reynard mumbled.

"Stay away from the heater and the air conditioner while you're at it. We don't want to have some temperature problems," Arceneaux added.

Reynard stormed upstairs passing Richelle at the top.

"I miss home already," he didn't even look up at her. "At least you can control your powers."

"You said that after we got off the plane." Richelle turned and looked at Reynard, "You miss being treated the way people did?"

"I miss the way life use to be before we found out about these powers."

"You'll never get that life back, so why don't you just enjoy it now?"

Reynard looked at her with narrow eyes.

"You wouldn't do anything. Like you said, 'at least I have my powers'"

"Just because you control everything doesn't mean you're stronger," he put in.

"You know that's not true"

"Oh come on, you control the elements. That's practically everything."

Richelle began to walk back to her room.

"Ok, so you can't control man-made elements, or temperature, the wind, an actual human being, any animals−"

"I know. I **have** the power you know."

"That's practically everything else. You can make an ice cube that isn't cold for crying out loud. My power's destructive…" Reynard's voice faded away.

"Not many people can control the weather very well you know, especially when they're young." Richelle closed her door. She didn't want to hear about it anymore.

She lay down in her bed looking up at the ceiling. Tomorrow was Monday. Uncle Michael had gone through the trouble in enrolling them in the high school. Forks High school. She wasn't that excited to go.

They didn't have the two hour break during school so it was going to be different than back in France**. It was going to be a new beginning for all of them.

A/N: I know it's a lot of dialogue, but I just needed you to get to know some of the characters outside of their minds. If you find anything that doesn't make sense, just tell me and I'll fix it…somehow. 

*For those who don't know, the speed limit is just about 200 mph in Paris. No joke.

** the two hour break is part of the "Joie de Vivre" in which the people get off of work for about two hours during the middle of the to socialize or get lunch. It also means that the French get five weeks off for vacation each year.


	3. New Kids in School

New Kids in school

Mother made sure that everything was perfect. She kept telling them to come home for lunch, but Arceneaux told her that they couldn't leave school like that. Uncle Michael eventually had to step in and tell her Arceneaux was correct. He was the one driving them to school after all.

The drive to school seemed to take forever. Candid High school was where they were enrolled. It wasn't that far from the house, but they were always so use to going fast that it seemed to take a long time.

They all decided to check out the school's soccer team. They couldn't understand why Americans called it 'soccer' when you use your foot. Arceneaux was excited to see what American soccer players did for practices even though he knew it was probably going to be the same as back home.

As they pulled into the parking lot, they got their first glimpse of high school life in America. There were many students in front of the school talking to each other. Uncle Michael parked the car and told them to get out.

"Remember not to use your powers no matter what, or talk about them," he told them. He looked at Reynard with a warning look.

As they walked up to the front doors of the school, some of the other students looked at them. They were mumbling. Richelle noticed a group of students that had pale skin that was white as if they were sick.

Inside, there were many students already by their lockers. They went to the office and talked to the secretary. She gave them their locker numbers, combinations, class schedules and a talk on where everything was. There was a bell and with their uncle saying "goodbye" to them, they headed off to their classes.

The hallway was crowded and was hard to get through to the other side to get to some of the stairs. Richelle wondered how Americans could stand getting through a hallway like this. When she finally made it to her first class, the bell rang again.

"Hello, you must be Miss. Ninovan," said the teacher. His name was Mr. Tom. He told her where her seat was, and told her where she was sitting.

The class was Geometry. They were finding the geometric mean of the figures. He placed the number on the figure and told them to take their calculators out and figure out the problem.

Richelle raised her hand before anyone was using their calculators. The teacher called on her.

"Yes Richelle?"

"85," she answered.

"That's correct." Mr. Tom replied. There were mumbles in the room.

He erased the numbers and placed new ones up there. Richelle's hand immediately went up.

"32"

"How long ago did you learn this, Richelle?" asked one of the students.

"It was when I wuz very young*." She mumbled.

***

Richelle, Arceneaux, Reynard, and Lyle sat at the lunch table together.

"Their Math is very easy," she told them in French.

Arceneaux nodded. "The student's my age are just now learning calculus."

"See those guys over there?" Lyle spoke off topic, "That guy with the cully short hair is in my physics class."

They all looked in the direction Lyle was looking.

Richelle recognized them from the group of pale skin students before school started.

Reynard changed the subject. "They're learning one other language here. They thought I was crazy when I said I knew five. **"

"I don't think it's a big deal," Lyle commented.

"Well some of us don't have to mimic some powers," Reynard sneered at Lyle.

"Not so loud you two," Arceneaux ordered.

"We're talking in French," Reynard informed him.

"So do some of them."

A/N: sorry it took soooooooo long to upload this.


	4. A Friend

A friend…

Richelle walked into the chemistry room. The students were all standing by the walls. She wondered what was going on.

The bell rang and the teacher got out of her seat saying, "You must be the new student, Richelle Ninovan. I am Ms. Candace. We are switching seats today.

She called out names and pointed at a seat. The chemistry tables each had two seats. That meant one thing, lab partners.

"Isabella Swan," She called. The girl that she noticed from earlier sat down in a seat. "Richelle Ninovan,"

Richelle's lab partner was Isabella

"Bella," She corrected as Richelle sat down.

"Bel-la" Richelle echoed slowly.

"That's right." Bella seemed unsure what to say about it.

"Alright class, I know you are going to be mad, but there's a pop quiz today." There were groans. "But after that, you may have a study hall." Ms. Candace passed out the quizzes.

When she didn't place a quiz in front of Richelle, she asked, "May I take ze quiz?" she didn't want to be left out. She also wanted to see what they were learning in American chemistry. Ms. Candace looked at her and hesitated before placing one before her.

The quiz was super easy. All she had to do was find the polarity of the different compounds. If this was what they were learning, they were behind France by a lot in Sciences. After a few minutes, Ms. Candace collected the papers.

"Tomorrow we're doing a lab on chemical reactions. Make sure that if you have long hair that you have it tied up. You'll be sorry if you don't," were her final words before she let them talk quietly.

The bell rang and Bella was the first one out the door. Richelle slowly got up and went to her next class.

There was no one unusual in that class. One of the boys in the class turned to her and asked, "I heard you are really good in your math class."

"Yes," she answered.

"What do you do back in France?"

"Ze math you ar learning now iz like what ze younger grades…how you zay… elementary sudentz learn."

"You have a sweet accent," He commented. His voice seemed a little peppy…

"Uh…Zank you?" She didn't know how to respond to that. As far as she was concerned, he was the one with the accent.

"I'm Jason. Jason Mick," He was leaning over the isle.

"I'm Richelle."

"That's a cool name. One of my friends said that you're lab partners with Bella Swan. One of my friend's great grandfather knew her great aunt when he was young." He looked like he was about to fall, but he just barely caught himself and landed on the floor.

"Are you all right?"

"Fine," he croaked getting back up.

"Mr. Mick, please restrain yourself," Mr. Borth, her Art teacher, called.

"Anyway, apparently, she disappeared."

The only thing that Richelle could think was, _what is he talking to me?_

When the final bell rang, she went immediately to her locker. It was filled with all of her books from her classes. She made sure that everything was perfectly organized before she closed it and went to look for her brothers.

They were all by Arceneaux's locker in the senior hallway waiting for her. They were all talking about their days. When they saw her, all four of them went outside.

Richelle got started on her homework while waiting for their uncle to show up. Reynard did the same.

"So you two twins?" asked a voice. It was Jayson.

"No, I'm Lyle'z twin." Reynard answered.

"But you two look the same."

"We're nine monthz apart."

"You two are in the same grade…"

"Lyle and I were born in July."

"I guess that works…"

A car honked at them. Richelle and Reynard got their things.

"Are you sure you're not twins?"

"We are serious," Reynard called back as he got into the car behind Richelle.

A/N: I'm sorry it took so long to upload. Something happened in the family and I haven't been all happy about it. And I couldn't upload it yesterday because I was at a Jazz band competition. I hope I can get the next chapter in sometime this week, if not you're going to have to wait about two weeks because I'm going to be gone next week end.(Jazz band again)

Oh yeah, and if you're still wondering about everyone else's powers, you're going to have to wait until next chapter for Lyle and in later chapters for Rey-Rey and Arceneaux. Sorry


	5. Just a Game

Just a game

Lyle burst into the hallway calling to Richelle, "Let's do something."

"Go do something with Reynard," She told him.

"No, he's not that much fun, and Arceneaux is talking to the football coach at school."

"Don't you mean soccer?"

"No. I mean American football. He was playing it with some of the other guys during his gym class, and they thought that he should be on the team."

Richelle looked at Lyle who was now at her bedroom door.

"What do you want to do then?"

He pondered for a while, and then said, "Let's do the game that we use to play back home. Mom and Dad won't mind. There's the forest that's not too far from the house."

Richelle didn't know if she should. That game always got a little bit hard. Especially when she was younger and didn't know she had powers.

"fine."

"See you outside," Lyle rushed down the stairs. Richelle followed him slowly. She hoped she was good enough to beat him.

Before she left the house, Reynard looked at her with confusion.

"I'm going outside," she told him. He didn't give a response. He just looked at her.

The back yard was much bigger than the one they had back in Paris. There was also a forest that wasn't too far from their house. It was only a walk away. It was the perfect place to play their game.

*The game was more of a training device than anything else. Richelle walked through the forest and began using her power. She could feel the air pressure around her. When she felt a change, she made her move. She knew Lyle would just mimic her attack, but still won't use what she could do.

In a split second, she pinned Lyle to a tree with ice.

"No fair…" he exclaimed. There was something in his voice that didn't sound like she could trust.

"It's not my fault that someone wanted to play."

"But you still didn't follow the rules!"

"As long as we've been doing this, there really wasn't any rules," Richelle objected.

"Yea, well, you didn't have any powers." The ice melted away. Richelle looked at Lyle with frustration. She did have powers.

"Now you have my power, can we go on?"

"OK."

Richelle found herself standing in a pool of mud. When she tried to move the mud hardened around her feet.

"What the….You tricked me!"

Lyle only smiled. "I don't have to be attacked to mimic someone's power. I've had your power for a long time. He was about to do something when he was knocked to the ground.

"Let her go!" Reynard hissed holding Lyle to the ground.

"What? Our baby sister can't defend herself? She needs you and Arce to defend her?"

"LET HER GO!"

The ground became loose again and Richelle stepped out. Rey nard let Lyle go and led Richelle back to the house.

"If he wasn't my brother…" Reynard mumbled.

"What are you talking about?" Richelle asked.

"You wouldn't understand."

"I would if you-" Richelle flinched. Something really fast passed near them.

"Is he back?"

"No…It's not him"

"What was it?"

"I don't know. It was there and then gone…"

Reynard looked at her worried and suggested, "Let's just get inside the house"

A/N: I know what you're probably thinking; you know where this is going…kinda…if you have any suggestions for later things, don't hesitate to suggest(or maybe hesitate a little)

For those who are keeping track,

Richelle: controls the elements (natural not manmade)

Reynard: controls **anything **that has to do with the weather (Hence the light bulb explosion…electricity)

Lyle: mimics things

Don't worry Arceneaux will come up later(not next chapter maybe the one after that…who knows?)

*the game is…think of newborns in the woods…not to that extreme though (I hope you understand what I'm talking about I know one person will)


	6. The New Schedule

New Schedule

Richelle looked at the paper in her hand. It was only her second day at school and her counselor decided to put her in a different math class. The only thing on the schedule that didn't change was her third and seventh period.

She walked into the classroom and saw a familiar face. Reynard. He waved to her with a smile on his face.

"Hello Ms. Ninovan. Welcome to Pre-Calculus. I am Mr. White," He showed her to an empty seat.

The class ended a few minutes early and Mr. White let them talk together. Reynard went over to her.

"They don't want us in Calculus until next year. They say that it would make the upper classmen embarrassed, but Arceneaux is doing it."

"That is because he's a senior."

"He's going out for the football team. The coach is letting him try out this afternoon. He still wants to play soccer, but wants to try out a new sport."

"He'll be good no matter what he does.*"

"So what was with someone named Jayson in your art class?"

"He fell out of his chair."

"You didn't…"

"I didn't do anything."

"He's a junior. He wouldn't stop talking about you," Reynard informed her "He cornered me in the restroom. Lyle doesn't like him that much."

"What is up with Lyle?"

"Reynard hesitated then said, "I'll tell you at home,"

When the bell rang, Richelle got her tings and headed for her P.E class. She changed into her uniform and left with the other girls to the track/football field. The boys were already running and the girls joined them.

"I'll take it you're not going to be in art today?" Asked a panting voice. Richelle looked over to her left. Jayson was running beside her.

"No, My schezule chanzed," she answered breathing carefully as she ran.

"That's a bummer. So where's your next class?"

"It iz in ze language department. I am taking French."

"You do? Don't you already speak it?"

"Yez, but zey put me in ze fifth year French wiz my brozerz."

"I take French. I'm a fourth year student."

"But Reynard zed zat you are a junior."

"I learned some in grade school and tested out of first year…I'll see you later," he ran to the football field with the other guys as the girls finished their final laps. **

The girls went to the long jump range. They were separated into two different groups. Half of them went to the football field with the guys as half of the guys came over. Richelle was one of the girls that stayed.

One of the boys that came over was Jayson. There was another boy that came over that was pale-white.

Mr. Lewinski began calling out the order of who would jump. The order was how good they did last time. Richelle was last on the girl's list.

Up first was the pale-looking boy named Jaspar Cullen. He stood by the end of the rack and waited.

"He's the best here. It's a wonder why he doesn't try out for the team. He's practically good at everything." Jayson informed her.

"What makes him so good zen?"

"Watch."

Jasper took a tarting positon and waited for Mr. Lewinski's signal…

Jasper was fast. It looked like he wasn't even trying his best. He nailed the jump and got a good 8 or 9 meters at the least from what Richelle could see.

After gym, Richelle found Jasper waiting for her outside the girl's locker room. He walked with her until they reached the staircase.

Her brothers were already in class when she walked in. They waited patiently for the bell to ring. Yesterday, they didn't do much in their class. It was only introductions, but it turned out just as dull. They didn't do much because they were given a long-term project, so they had free time the rest of the period.

"Jayson, really seems to like you," Reynard pointed out. Arceneaux perked up a bit. "He doesn't stop wanting to talk to you."

"He's not one of those pale-kids is he?" Arceneaux asked.

"No," Reynard answered "Why?"

"I don't trust them. I get this weird feeling about them when they pass me."

They all looked at Arceneaux cautiously

"I just don't."

The period after that was her art class. They had to draw a sculpture of a dog. The bell rang when she was nearly finished. She turned her drawing in and left the room. The next period was her lunch period. Her brothers weren't there.

She got her lunch and began to walk to an empty table when she heard her name being called. She looked around. Jayson waved at her to go and sit by him. She hesitated, but eventually went over there.

There were two tables put together with some people sitting down already. She had seen many of them down by the Fine Arts part of the school over the past few days. Two of them had red hair, some were brunettes, blondes, and there was one girl with black hair.

"these are my friends," he exclaimed. They made room for her to sit next to Jayson. "Karen and Daniel play the French horn; Jamie, Stephanie, Claire, Jake and Blade play clarinet; Don Joseph and Kim play the trumpet; Wen plays the flute; Zach and Nathan play the saxophone…" he introduced everybody "And I play the elbow."

"Richelle gave him a strange look. Everyone else just rolled their eyes…except for Blade who laughed.

"We have other friends, but they either don't sit with us, or they are in a different lunch period." He detailed.

The next period was her World Civilization class, and after that was her Chemistry class. They were using different chemicals to find out if two chemicals made a solid in them or not. The lab wasn't that exciting. Her last subject was English, and she was lost at everything when the class started. None of it made any sense to her.

The bell rang and she got up and left quickly. Reynard owed her an explanation about Lyle, and she wasn't letting him back down.

A/N: Ok, so this took forever to type up. I'm not too sure what the track records were so I just looked up online (I probably should have asked bigMac…no that's not his actual name). it's going to be a while (Maybe) until I update next. Hell week for the Spring Musical is coming up, and I'm in tech. Oh, and I probably should have said earlier, there are some inside jokes in the chapters (Some you may get others, you'd have to actually KNOW what I'm talking about). See if you can find them. Good luck!

*Arceneaux doesn't use his powers to cheat. He's just naturally good. His power is coming up next chapter, along as a few new characters.

** I just put it as them being in the same class because it would give me reason to go into something in later chapters. (and if any track and field people are reading this, I'm sorry if I mess anything up in track. I AM NOT a runner, I'm a swimmer if you do find anything wrong in later chapters about it please don't yell at me, just tell me. that goes for any other information that might be wrong. :) )


	7. The Secret

The Secret

"Tell me now," Richelle ordered Reynard as they were walking down the hall.

Reynard looked to see if anyone was looking. "You know how he acts when people ask about what life was like in France…"

"Yea, he seems to get a little defensive."

"…Arceneaux gets a little hostile about Jayson when he asked about you…," Reynard changed the subject.

"Reynard,"

"Fine, you weren't supposed to be born.*"

Richelle gave him an unbelieving look.

"You had something wrong with you, but for some reason couldn't be aborted. They had you and Lyle never really liked you because you were an 'incapable' child. You couldn't help yourself, but your power saved you from being aborted…that's kind of why I always made sure you were somewhere near me when Lyle would make me go off or something happened. Your power not only protects you, but the people close to you." Reynard paused for a moment. "No matter how much Lyle can mimic, he'll lose his ability if he tried to mimic your entire power. You surpass Arceneaux by at least a hundred times. You might have some control over it, but I'll be a while until you can control all of it."

Richelle still wasn't following what he was saying. Reynard waited for a moment to let it all sink in as they walked down the Fine Arts hall way. There was a piano playing. The music was beautiful. Richelle decided to look into the band room. At the piano, was one of the pale-looking boys. He had curly-brown hair.

"That's Edward Cullen," Reynard told her.

"He's already taken. He's going out with Bella Swan," It was Jayson's voice." "Sorry, I had to get my Oboe." He passed through them and got his instrument, "Hey I do know what you're saying…most of the time."

Edward got up and left as two girls came into the band room."

"Yeah Mr. Crane said that the test is going to be the easiest test he would give," Wen said.

"It was super easy," the other girl replied.

Wen looked at Jayson, "You have pit practice tonight?"

Reynard and Richelle stayed and listened in on their conversation.

"Yea, we're practicing with the actors tonight. Why?"

"Just make sure the actors don't break anything."

"Oh, ok, just make sure you build things right."

"I didn't build that…the first two times…**"

"Well, you were there when they built it, so-"

"Never mind," Wen interrupted. "Maya and I have to work on a project."

"I'll text you later."

"She doesn't have unlimited texting," Maya scolded.

"Fine then I'll text YOU," Jayson corrected pointing at Maya.

As the girls left the room, Reynard and Richelle heard Maya say, "He's not going to text us."

"I'm not going to text them… Oh yeah, Edward Cullen, He's going out with that Bella Swan. Actually there are movies on them too, but the Character's names in the book apparently have the same name as them. I'll see you later,"

He left Reynard and Richelle standing there wondering what to think. They soon left to find Arceneaux and Lyle.

A/N: I'm sooooooooo sorry that it took forever to load this up. The musical was great. Both the choral and tech director were crying (Mostly the choral director) because they said we performed the show at a college level, but now I'm extremely tired. I can't wait for spring break to come up and then I CAN SLEEP. I'll try to type up the next chapter and upload it soon.

*In France if the fetus isn't healthy, they abort it, so there is no one in wheelchairs or has any problems. (I don't know why)

**Ok here's the story on this one. During tech for the musical, we made these beds that the actors were suppose to use. The first one took FOREVER to cut and put to gather because we couldn't find any 2x4s. When we're almost finished Joe wanted to see if it would hold him, and it did, but Matt (Both of these guys are currently seniors) did a body slam on the bed and it busted (more like exploded) in half. So, we had to remake it. The other bed that we made cracked at the wheels so we had to remake it. And then, after the first bed was used for practice, it broke again. After we brought it back into the tech shop on of the actors came in and smashed it with a sledgehammer (Into little pieces). That was only a few days before the actual production. We had to stay until 9:00 that afternoon to remake it….again… So much wood was wasted. And we had to paint it too.

I have another tech story to tell, but it'll come in a later chapter…I hope I can remember it.


	8. J'amapell Honre

Ok, so some of you do read my story, but I don't get a lot of reviews. And I know what you're probably thinking, first, she's actually writing at the beginning of a chapter… and secondly, there's too much dialogue. YES I AM WRITING AT THE BEGINNING OF MY CHAPTER and I know there's too much dialogue…and I'm working on it…between online classes, work, homework, school work, band, jazz band, and anything else that comes up. So enjoy this chapter.

The family

Richelle heard the door bell ringing. She got it and Jayson was standing in the doorway.

"Where's Reynard?"

"he's not going," Arceneaux answered.

Jayson gave a look of concern. Richelle could feel the tension between them. This was going to be a "fun" ride down to South Bend, IN.

They walked to Jayson's car and Richelle was someone jumping up and down. When they opened the door, they were greeted by none other than Honré.

"Bonjour!" he said loudly.

Blade was in the front passenger's seat so Richelle got in between Honré and Arceneaux. The ride down was long with Honré rumbling about every little detail of what he use to do back in France. He was one very hyperactive child.

They got down to La Push and ended up on the Beach. There were already people from school there. Richelle recognized them from lunch. She also saw Edward Cullen and Bella Swan. They stayed in the shade and were wearing dark hooded clothes. They barely moved from their spot. There was also two other people with them in the shade.

They parked and got out. Jayson was careful about being close to Richelle. Some of the boys from the reservation came up to Jayson.

"Comimg back to live with us back on the reservation, Jayson?" They asked him.

"No, I'm fine in Chicago."

"Well if you ever fell like you're not welcomed, there's always room at my house. My parents said that you were welcomed any time. Jacob usually goes there to visit _them_ but that's another story."

"I'm fine thanks for the offer,"

Anthony shrugged and walked away with the other boys.

"That's my cousin," He told Richelle, "they all want me to come and live on the reservation with them. They think it's strange to go and live in Chicago the way my family lives. They're living with some of my other cousins in Chicago. They're always doing that."

Richelle found herself looking into one of the pools that were made by some of the younger children by diging deep in the sand.* She watched the small marine life swarming around. Just then she felt the air pressure around her change. It wasn't one of the others. There was power in them. She was waiting for the perfect moment to attack.

Right when they were in range, someone else attacked the person. Richelle turned around to find that Lyle and Jayson were wrestling on the ground. She panicked. Jayson didn't know what Lyle could do.

Jason wasn't looking too good. His skin began to become pale. Richelle tried to pull Lyle off of him, but Lyle soon turned and got her. She began to lose feeling. He had blocked her power somehow.

Right as her vision began to blur, she heard a "smack" and came back into focus.

"Arceneaux," Reynard called.

Arceneaux looked over to find Reynard running towards him.

"Where's Richelle?"

"Somewhere here," he replied. "What are you doing here?"

"Lyle's here, was his only answer. Arceneaux didn't need any more explanation. They had to find Richelle.

Richelle got up slowly and looked a Lyle. Jayson had punched him. He made a move, but Richelle just decided to attack. She hit him with some ice then changed the ground so that Lyle sunk in and couldn't get out.

"W-what are you?" Jayson exclaimed.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Arceneaux responded. He walked up to Lyle and placed his hand on Lyle's head. Lyle seemed to resist, feinted, and then Richelle let him go. Arceneaux picked him up.  
"Reynard, stay here with Richelle. I'm going to take Lyle home." He told Reynard.

"But you'll be seen," Jayson stated.

"Not if they can't" Arceneaux answered and walked away.

Jayson jumped, "He just disappeared!"

"he'z a telepath. He can mez wiz part of your mind zo zat you zink he'z not zere," Reynard explained.

"A t-t-telepath?"

Richelle walked to him, "Your hurt,"

"Get away from me!" he stammered.**

Richelle jumped back.

"What do you do? You hit him with something!"

"I can control ze elements," she confessed.

Jayson looked at her in disbelief.

"And I thought my family was strange…"

Reynard and Richelle looked at him curiously.

"Remember how is said that my friend's great grandfather knew Bella Swan's great great aunt? Well, that friend was my cousin…and he's a shape-shifter."

A/N: There's not really much to say after my note at the beginning of the chapter so I'm just going to go ahead with the asterisks.

*If you've never done this at a beach, it's actually fun (After you've hit water) even though it takes FOREVER to dig.

**there's actually a little joke around this one. I'm friends with some of the smartest people in my class (don't laugh because you probably know some smart people that help you with things too) and I told one of them about me taking a martial art and what would happen if he got on my nerves. Unfortunately he's one of the most gullible people I know and took me seriously and was afraid of me…

In contrary of that, I told another friend that thought that I couldn't do anything to hurt someone and began to act differently to me (Not like stay away from me, but that's so awesome will you show me?). I told him a few things and he asked me to demonstrate on him, and I told him, "one, I don't see any reason why, two, I'm not going to demonstrate a move that would hurt you really badly if I'm not careful (He wanted me to show him something that is more advanced than a punch or kick), and three I'd get suspended from school and my martial art". He said he'd take the blame, but I wasn't going to take the chance. Geeze, I wasn't going to do that to a good friend. (True story)


	9. Friday

Friday

"So can I go?" Richelle asked her mother the next morning.

"He said you can bring one of your brothers?"

"Yes,"

"So who are you going to bring?"

"I'll go," Arceneaux mumbled.

"That's kind of you,"

Richelle was about to say something when mother added, "That would be fine."

Richelle was hoping that Reynard would go with her. Why did Arceneaux all of a sudden become protective…not that he wasn't always protective of her.

The first thing she did when she got to school was to go to her locker. He hadn't done that for a while, and decided to do so that morning.

Jayson was standing by her locker.

"You're never up here," He commented.

"How zo you know where my locker iz?"

"Do you mind if I pick you up tomorrow around seven?"

"Not at all. What were you and my brozer talking about yezterday?"

"It was nothing,"

"Well he zaid zat I am not suppoze to talk to you,"

"You're not actually going to be doing that are you?" His voice had worry.

"I zon't know," was her answer.

"Oh…OK, I'll see you during second period," and he walked away.

Richelle felt really bad for him. There wasn't much that she thought she could do. She just got her things and walked to her first period. She wasn't expecting anything else, but during second period, she found Jayson staying away from her with a look of regret. They were doing long distance that day. If he didn't want her around, why didn't he just tell her?

Before the bell rang, Jason gave her a note,

"_Do you still want to go on Saturday?_

_Jayson_

She scribbled her answer and went to 3rd period. They were given a project that would be turned in a few weeks from then. The rest of the class time they just talked.

"Why is Arceneaux going?" Reynard asked.

"He told mom and she agreed."

"Fine," Reynard hissed and turned away.

Richelle looked down. She was only waiting for next period to end so she could go to lunch, but when she got there, she saw her spot taken by one of the other guys, and she decided she wasn't hungry. She walked over to the table and dropped the note on Jayson's lap and left the cafeteria to go to her locker.

"Richelle," Jayson called as he followed her. "Look I'm sorry for acting like that…and your seat… It's just that…"

"My Brozer cannot control me."

"I'll pick you up tomorrow morning around seven?"

She nodded and gave him her address.

"Are you still hungry?"

Richelle was, but she didn't say anything.

"I'll see you later then."

By the next period, she was starving. When she went to her locker to put her books away, she found some sandwiches in her locker. Only one name came to mind and confusion on how he knew her locker combination.

She put the sandwiches in her bag to eat later and walked to class.

A/N: ok so it's been about three weeks since I last updated and I couldn't figure out a name for the chapter, so I just put the word that I put on my note book "Friday" (because I pretty much wrote this on a Friday…). As you have already found out, Jayson is crazy about Richelle. Now I have this urge to change his characteristics because of SOME PEOPLE who think it's the oboe player in our band… but I hate to burst their bubble, but it isn't. I was just thinking of a random instrument and the first thing that came to my mind was "Oboe". For what I could have done, I could have made the instrument a bass , drums, or a trombone…any instrument that I haven't put in the story…probably should have done bass…no that wouldn't work out, because the bass player would think I was putting him in my story…and I don't want to get on my section leader's bad side by choosing drums… that would be the end of this story…and if I put trombone…ok the only other instrument that I could put in it is trombone…… but then that other freshmen would think.... maybe I should do a different type of string instrument…(Sorry if I'm annoying the heck out of anyone who's reading my argument with myself =) )


	10. the Family

Ok, so some of you do read my story, but I don't get a lot of reviews. And I know what you're probably thinking, first, she's actually writing at the beginning of a chapter… and secondly, there's too much dialogue. YES I AM WRITING AT THE BEGINNING OF MY CHAPTER and I know there's too much dialogue…and I'm working on it…between online classes, work, homework, school work, band, jazz band, and anything else that comes up. So enjoy this chapter.

The family

Richelle heard the door bell ringing. She got it and Jayson was standing in the doorway.

"Where's Reynard?"

"he's not going," Arceneaux answered.

Jayson gave a look of concern. Richelle could feel the tension between them. This was going to be a "fun" ride down to La Push.

They walked to Jayson's car and Richelle was someone jumping up and down. When they opened the door, they were greeted by none other than Honré.

"Bonjour!" he said loudly.

Blade was in the front passenger's seat so Richelle got in between Honré and Arceneaux. The ride down was long with Honré rumbling about every little detail of what he use to do back in France. He was one very hyperactive child.

They got down to La Push and ended up on the Beach. There were already people from school there. Richelle recognized them from lunch. She also saw Edward Cullen and Bella Swan. They stayed in the shade and were wearing dark hooded clothes. They barely moved from their spot. There was also two other people with them in the shade.

They parked and got out. Jayson was careful about being close to Richelle. Some of the boys from the reservation came up to Jayson.

"Come back to live with us Jayson?" They asked him.

"No, I'm fine in Forks."

"Well if you ever fell like you're not welcomed, there's always room at my house. My parents said that you were welcomed any time. Jacob usually goes there to visit _them_ but that's another story."

"I'm fine thanks for the offer,"

Anthony shrugged and walked away with the other boys.

"That's my cousin," He told Richelle, "they all want me to come and live on the reservation with them. They think it's strange to go and live in Forks the way my family lives."

Richelle found herself looking into one of the pools.* She watched the small marine life swarming around. Just then she felt the air pressure around her change. It wasn't one of the others. There was power in them. She was waiting for the perfect moment to attack.

Right when they were in range, someone else attacked the person. Richelle turned around to find that Lyle and Jayson were wrestling on the ground. She panicked. Jayson didn't know what Lyle could do.

Jason wasn't looking too good. His skin began to become pale. Richelle tried to pull Lyle off of him, but Lyle soon turned and got her. She began to lose feeling. He had blocked her power somehow.

Right as her vision began to blur, she heard a "smack" and came back into focus.

"Arceneaux," Reynard called.

Arceneaux looked over to find Reynard running towards him.

"Where's Richelle?"

"Somewhere here," he replied. "What are you doing here?"

"Lyle's here, was his only answer. Arceneaux didn't need any more explanation. They had to find Richelle.

Richelle got up slowly and looked a Lyle. Jayson had punched him. He made a move, but Richelle just decided to attack. She hit him with some ice then changed the ground so that Lyle sunk in and couldn't get out.

"W-what are you?" Jayson exclaimed.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Arceneaux responded. He walked up to Lyle and placed his hand on Lyle's head. Lyle seemed to resist, feinted, and then Richelle let him go. Arceneaux picked him up.  
"Reynard, stay here with Richelle. I'm going to take Lyle home." He told Reynard.

"But you'll be seen," Jayson stated.

"Not if they can't" Arceneaux answered and walked away.

Jayson jumped, "He just disappeared!"

"he'z a telepath. He can mez wiz part of your mind zo zat you zink he'z not zere," Reynard explained.

"A t-t-telepath?"

Richelle walked to him, "Your hurt,"

"Get away from me!" he stammered.**

Richelle jumped back.

"What do you do? You hit him with something!"

"I can control ze elements," she confessed.

Jayson looked at her in disbelief.

"And I thought my family was strange…"

Reynard and Richelle looked at him curiously.

"Remember how is said that my friend's great grandfather knew Bella Swan's great great aunt? Well, that friend was my cousin…and he's a shape-shifter."

A/N: There's not really much to say after my note at the beginning of the chapter so I'm just going to go ahead with the asterisks.

*I hope you can tell what scene this is from. If not. You really need to read the books.

**there's actually a little joke around this one. I'm friends with some of the smartest people in my class (don't laugh because you probably know some smart people that help you with things too) and I told one of them about me taking a martial art and what would happen if he got on my nerves. Unfortunately he's one of the most gullible people I know and took me seriously and was afraid of me…

In contrary of that, I told another friend that thought that I couldn't do anything to hurt someone and began to act differently to me (Not like stay away from me, but that's so awesome will you show me?). I told him a few things and he asked me to demonstrate on him, and I told him, "one, I don't see any reason why, two, I'm not going to demonstrate a move that would hurt you really badly if I'm not careful (He wanted me to show him something that is more advanced than a punch or kick), and three I'd get suspended from school and my martial art". He said he'd take the blame, but I wasn't going to take the chance. Geeze, I wasn't going to do that to a good friend. (True story)


	11. A Song

A Song

Jayson smilled at Richelle softly.

"I don't know much about the history of the trait, but it's good to know that there're not the only ones with…powers," Jason was hesitant.

When Richelle went to help him again, he flinched. He was bleeding, but he still was unsure about letting her near him. He didn't know what she would do.

She evaporated the blood that was visible, "Zey will be wondering where we are," she predicted.

Jayson got up as fast as he could, but failed miserably. Reynard and Richelle helped him up and go back to the group. They didn't seem to notice that Reynard was there and not Arceneaux, except Edward, Bella and the little girl.

"What's your power?" Jayson asked Reynard.

"Anyzing to do wiz ze weazer," He answered calmly.

"So that's why you're afraid of the A/C in Economy."

"I am not zat afraid of ze A/C, it iz juzt zat…I'm cauzious."

"yea…"

Richelle looked around at the other students there, Edward, Bella, and the girl were watching them with interest.

"It wazen't necezary for your help back zere, but zank you," Richelle told Jayson.

"You're welcome," Jayson answered. He couldn't seem to give her eye contact.

The group decided to do some karaoke before the night was out, and that was interesting. Though Richelle never thought that many of them could sing, in tune, others were horrible. Blade, for instance, seemed like he was messing up on purpose and singing out of tune intentionally, or that was the way he sang.

"do you want to sing?" Blade asked Richelle handing the mike to her, which was actually a random stick he picked up.

"I-I-I"

"come on," Blade insisted. He pushed the stick to her. Jayson took it away.

"I do not any songz zat are American…"

"Then sing something in French," he insisted.

"Blade, don't nag on h-"

"On me dit que nos vies ne valent pas grand chose,  
Elles passent en un instant comme fanent les roses.  
On me dit que le temps qui glisse est un salaud que de nos chagrins il s'en fait des manteaux pourtant quelqu'un m'a dit...

(Refrain)  
Que tu m'aimais encore,  
C'est quelqu'un qui m'a dit que tu m'aimais encore.  
Serais ce possible alors ?

On me dit que le destin se moque bien de nous  
Qu'il ne nous donne rien et qu'il nous promet tout  
Parais qu'le bonheur est à portée de main,  
Alors on tend la main et on se retrouve fou  
Pourtant quelqu'un m'a dit ...

(Refrain)

Mais qui est ce qui m'a dit que toujours tu m'aimais?  
Je ne me souviens plus c'était tard dans la nuit,  
J'entend encore la voix, mais je ne vois plus les traits  
"Il vous aime, c'est secret, lui dites pas que j'vous l'ai dit"  
Tu vois quelqu'un m'a dit...

Que tu m'aimais encore, me l'a t'on vraiment dit...  
Que tu m'aimais encore, serais ce possible alors ?

On me dit que nos vies ne valent pas grand chose,  
Elles passent en un instant comme fanent les roses  
On me dit que le temps qui glisse est un salaud  
Que de nos tristesses il s'en fait des manteaux,  
Pourtant quelqu'un m'a dit que...

(Refrain)"*

Jayson looked at Richelle in the same awe as everyone else. Ash se kind of faded behind Jayson, Reynard looked down.

They all got ready to leave when Blade mumbled, "Hey Jayson, you don't look so good."

"I'll be fine," he responded like he was out of breath.

"Do you want me to drive?"

"Sure," Jayson got into the front passenger's seat when they approached the car.

Honré kept yapping about nonsense and what he and Blade did. Jayson only looked like he wanted to choke Honré for talking so much. He seemed a bit pale to Richelle. She felt sorry for him.

Blade dropped Honré off at his house first and then Richelle and Reynard.

"Hey didn't Arceneaux come with us-" he asked as Richelle slammed the door.

Their father was the one that greeted them.

"Where's Arceneaux?" they both asked.

"He's watching Lyle."

"What happened back there?" Richelle wanted to know the truth.

Lyle had snapped and it was going to be a while until he was better. Until then Richelle was going to need a place to stay.

"I don't know where-"

"I called your friend Jayson, and his mother gave me some of the numbers of his friends that would let you stay with them. You will be with Wen Mae."

Richelle looked at Reynard and he shrugged. She was going to stay with Wen until the end of the week.

"You will be going to her house tomorrow evening. She's a third year French student. She'll help you with your English if you help her with her French.

"Ok..."

"You better go and get some sleep. It'll be fine. Arceneaux knows how the mind works. He'll have Lyle back with us in no time.

A/N: OK, so I'm so sorry for taking so long to update. There were so many things that popped up (Like work and home work...) if you haven't read my updates of the different chapters; this now takes place in Chicago so the story would work out later. She goes to a different school (whose name escapes me right now I didn't write it in my notebook). They go to South Bend, Indiana not La Push, and Jayson's cousins are visiting...If i missed anything PLEASE DON'T hesitate to tell me...And i'm also looking for a certain number (5) reviews before I post the next chapter. PLEASE?

*This is actually one of my favs. It's called Quelqu'un M'a Dit (Which means Somebody told me). It's by Carla Bruni. She's really good, and I love listening to her music(she's french if you haven't noticed). This song is probably going to be one of the very few songs that I'm going to put in this story (if I do put any more in it.)


End file.
